


Snow

by thewhiteknightcentury



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewhiteknightcentury/pseuds/thewhiteknightcentury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither Isaac nor Stiles have ever seen snow before, so of course they have a snow ball fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t think the whole deal with the lacrosse game is really accurate, but it’s just a little ficlet, so I don’t really care. Also, I’m not sure exactly where Beacon Hills is supposed to be in California, so I went with it’s in southern California.

“Why is it so  _cold_ here?” Stiles complained loudly, rubbing his numb hands together in an attempt to get some feeling back into them. He looked at Scott and Isaac, who were standing comfortably, as though they couldn’t even feel the chill. Which, now that Stiles really thought about it, was actually pretty likely.  _Freaking werewolves,_ he thought.

 

They were on their way to a semi-finals lacrosse game against a school in northern California. Having spent his winters in Southern California, Stiles was not at all prepared for the persistent chill that pervaded deep into his very bones. The only defenses that he had were a puffy jacket that didn’t quite keep the cold out and a knit hat. He was seriously regretting his lack of gloves. His frozen fingers felt like they were going to fall off pretty soon.

Night had fallen, even though it was just barely eight o’clock, and the team had stopped at a motel for the night. They had learned an hour ago the game had been postponed anyway, on account of the snow they expected to come later that night. The coach had not been very happy about that.

So here Stiles was, freezing his butt off outside some piece of crap motel, wishing he was back home in Beacon Hills in his warm bed with a nice cup of hot chocolate.

Scott, Isaac, and Stiles got a room key from Coach and settled into their room, which only had two beds. Isaac chivalrously volunteered to take the floor and grabbed a misshapen pillow off of Scott’s bed and an extra blanket from the closet. It reeked of cigarette smoke, which made Isaac wrinkle his nose, but he made no comment.

With a mumbled good night to the room’s two other occupants, Stiles made himself as comfortable as he could on the lumpy mattress and promptly fell asleep.

***

When he woke up the next morning, he sat up to find Isaac standing at the window, peering out around the curtain. Scott’s bed was empty.

“Where’s Scott?” he asked, yawning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“I dunno, probably getting breakfast or something,” Isaac replied, not taking his gaze from outside.

“What’s going on?” Stiles climbed out of bed, slipped on a pair of jeans, and joined Isaac over at the window.

“It’s snowing,” Isaac answered excitedly, a smile on his face. “I’ve never seen snow before.”

Stiles had never seen snow before in real life either. He looked out to find that the parking lot outside had been transformed. Everything was covered in a blanket of fluffy, white snow, a few inches deep; more snow drifted slowly down in huge flakes.

“Come on,” Isaac said suddenly, grabbing Stiles’ wrist. He headed for the door.

“Hey, hold on a sec,” Stiles protested, pulling away from the werewolf’s grip. When Isaac looked back at him questioningly, Stiles said, “Not all of us have supernatural internal heating. I need a coat.” Stiles donned his coat and hat before finally allowing an enthusiastic Isaac to drag him from the room.

They walked out into the cold. Stiles immediately shivered, losing all the heat that he had finally been able to regain during the night with a sigh. He could see his breath, a steamy cloud in front of his face.

Isaac treaded carefully across the snow, shoes sinking into the few inches coating the ground. He stood in the middle of the empty parking lot, gazing about in wonder as thick flakes gathered in his curly hair.

Stiles grinned evilly, bending down to scoop up a handful of snow into his hands—which actually turned to be a pretty bad idea, as he didn’t have gloves, and snow is very,  _very_ cold—and formed it into a rough sphere. He chucked it at Isaac, and it hit him dead on, right in the center of his back. The unexpected blow made Isaac stumble forward a step before whirling around. “Hey,” he protested, but Stiles had already readied another snowball, which he let fly.

Isaac easily side-stepped it; now that he was aware, his werewolf abilities made it fairly easy to dodge. He scooped up a handful of his own, and soon, it was an all-out war. Snowballs flew through the air between them. Hardly any of Stiles’ actually managed to hit their target (Stiles had let out an indignant, “No werewolf powers!” when Isaac had dodged a particularly close one, but Isaac ignored it of course; all is fair in love and war, and this was  _war)._

Finally, Stiles, fed up with the werewolf’s cheating, straight out tackled him to the ground, arms locking around Isaac’s thin waist. They hit the ground, fall cushioned by the snow. The two tussled for a moment before Isaac came out on top, pinning Stiles down.  _Point five thousand for supernatural strength._

“No fair,” Stiles started to say, but found his mouth otherwise occupied. Isaac’s lips were on his, soft but insistent, and Stiles barely had time to think,  _oh, my God, I’m kissing Isaac,_ before it was over. Isaac was still above him, curls damp with snow and cheeks red, eyes wide but a small smile playing on his lips.

He started to say something, maybe a witty comment, maybe an apology, but Stiles never found out what, because he was too busy kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr, as always: seriouslyguysleaveisaacalone.tumblr.com


End file.
